


Jealous, Brother?

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Loki praise, M/M, Oral Sex, Thor is confused, Top Thor (Marvel), loki is a good king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: After the events of Ragnarok, Asgard takes it upon themselves to let Thor know how great of a king Loki had been. Sure, he was posing as Odin, but when the trains run on time, new trade relations are opened, and no one is hurt on the job in over a year due to new safety regulations, was his prank really that bad?Asgard seemed to agree that Loki was worthy, and more than one young man and woman had their eye on getting themselves a prince.Thor did not like others encroaching upon what was his and made sure Loki knew of his feelings
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 266





	Jealous, Brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qingheniejie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingheniejie/gifts).



The Statesman was well-stocked; though thinking about it, Thor supposed it made sense. The Grandmaster thrived on the extravagant, wanting only the best: the tastiest foods, the most beautiful clothing, and the strongest beings. It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination that his ships were always well-stocked, for which Thor was eternally grateful. It would take months for the decimated Asgardians to reach Earth; he would die before losing one more citizen.

After his impromptu coronation, he and his newly appointed advisors took very little time to get people organised with room assignments, daily work assignments, and food schedules. Those who knew engineering and mathematics were tasked with getting them to Earth as quickly and efficiently as possible, a chief engineer was assigned, and Thor trusted the team could handle their new assignment. The healers created a new medical wing to treat the wounded, and several parents took up the task of creating a new school for the children. Within the first week, the ship was up and running as smoothly as possible.

It was around the first week mark that Thor started having the strangest conversations with his people. Small innocent comments, all centred around Loki, were tucked into broader discussions about ships functions and daily tasks. The first to mention his brother was Eir, the head healer who thankfully had escaped Asgard with few wounds. She was running the medical wing with skilled efficiency, giving orders to her nurses when Thor walked in and asked about the wounded.

“Oh!” Eir startled when she turned around to see Thor standing in the doorway with Loki beside him. “Majesty, Highness,” she greeted with a small nod, “what brings you in?”

Thor walked in, all smiles and clasped Eir gently on the shoulder. “I heard the medibay is running smoothly, thanks to your skilful leadership, and wanted to thank you.” The woman smiled and nodded. “Is there anything you require?” Loki stood behind his brother, looking over the beds that held warriors and citizens both wounded in Hela’s gruesome attacks. Thor glanced at him while Loki went to each bed, his magic running over the occupants to progress their healing. “You have top priority.”

“Thank you, Majesty.” Eir watched Loki work and smiled before turning back to Thor. “There is a list I have of herbs we could use, and bandages. Also, our water system seems to be malfunctioning.” She handed Thor the list and stepped closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Majesty, you should know he was an excellent king.” 

Before Thor could reply, the healer patted him on the arm and turned to attend to her duties. Thor frowned, confused at first, then looked at Loki who was walking back toward him. “What?” His brother asked, looking down at himself then back at Thor. “Why do you look at me as if I’ve sprouted horns?”

Thor grinned as he turned to leave the room. “Well, you are a Jotunn by birth, Brother.”

Loki scowled. “Not funny.” Thor only laughed in reply. 

The strange encounter with Eir turned into a strange encounter with the head of engineering, the head of food services, and several dozen Asgardians who sought the king out at different times of day to let him know that Loki had been a good king. When Thor watched how his people interacted with Loki, expecting to see distance or disdain, he was surprised to find that his people seemed to love his brother. Children sought Loki out, both men and women seemed to fawn over him, and their servant always gave Loki the best blankets on the bed in their shared room.

A week of strange encounters turned into a month, then two, then three months of strange encounters. The snippets of Loki’s time as Odin were always tucked into other conversations, quickly shared before the speaker moved onto more pressing matters. Thor learned about the railways being fixed and the trains running on time for the first time in 10 years. Asgard revisited trade agreements with other realms, leading to a prosperous period in Asgard’s economic status, and his people having more time for recreation. The arts were given as high of a social status as healing and farming, and Asgard moved into a period of prosperous enjoyment. 

All thanks to Loki’s kingship, and the people loved him for it.

Some a little too much if the two nearly throwing themselves at his brother’s feet were any indication. Thor hung back to watch the interaction, almost setting the hallway on fire with his lightning before Loki sent the two youths on their way and turned to face the corner wall Thor was hidden behind. 

“Do you make a habit of eavesdropping, Brother?” Loki asked with a scowl. “It’s very rude and quiet beneath a noble king such as yourself.”

Thor smirked. He knew Loki eavesdropped on everyone, creating clones, or using magic to do so. “Our people seem to love you. Some a little too much, if that display was any indication of how the rest of Asgard feel. What did you do as Odin to make them so loyal?”

Loki smirked, turning the corner to see Thor with folded arms, leaning against a blackened bulkhead. He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. “Jealous, Brother?”

“No,” Thor answered a little too quickly, then glared as his brother’s laughter echoed down the hallway. 

The room spun, and for a moment, Thor wasn’t sure what was happening, it was ages since Loki had teleported the two of them anywhere. When the swirling stopped, and Thor’s vision cleared, he realised they were in their room with Loki’s back to the door and Thor pressed to his front. “I did what I had to, as king, to keep our people safe,” Loki whispered, his voice barely audible. “I closed our borders and implemented new training schedules. I knew he was coming, probably still is, and I wanted to be ready for him.” 

Thor had no idea who Loki was speaking of but allowed his brother to continue. When Loki pushed away, Thor let him go, knowing his brother wasn’t going to leave the room. With a sigh, Loki continued. “After a few months, I’m sure most of Asgard knew Odin was me. They allowed me to pretend that I didn’t know they knew, and I allowed them to pretend they didn’t know I was me. But we WERE prospering. Unemployment was down, the economy was thriving, the trains ran on time, and new safety measures cut down on the number of injuries sustained. People were happy.”

Odin had been a good king, at least when Thor knew him. He’d opened trade with other realms, all but rid Asgard of poverty and made sure every citizen had enough food and access to healthcare. People were happy under Odin, at least Thor thought they were happy; he’d never heard any real complaints. What more had Loki done to warrant such loyalty in him? “People have been happy for as long as we’ve been alive.”

“Yes, but differently,” Loki answered with a shrug. “Have people been telling you they thought I was a good king?”

Thor chuckled and walked over to him. “Yes. Every chance they get.” It was getting rather ridiculous as if Asgard thought Thor was going to toss Loki out an airlock.

Loki smirked and flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Seidr ran over him, changing his clothing from his leathers to soft sleep pants and a comfortable linen shirt that was practically indecent it was so sheer. Thor’s eyes strayed to a dusky nipple on full display. “Everyone always assumed I would be treacherous as a leader, too ambitious to be gracious and fair.” He scowled, and Thor tore his eyes away from the tantalising sight. “Does the sight of me in sleep clothes get you hot, Thor?” A long slender leg lifted, showing off Loki’s flexibility and Thor’s crotch tightened in his breeches. 

“Not only that but the fact our people love you.” Thor paused, then scowled, “but do you have to entertain the ones practically throwing themselves at you?” The end of the sentence was nearly a growl making Loki chuckle.

“Jealous, Brother? How unbecoming of a king.”

Jealousy was beneath him, and he had no reason to be jealous. Loki had been his since they were boys, and he doubted his brother would stray now that they’d found their way back together. He crawled up the bed, spreading his brother’s thighs. “Hardly.”

Loki laughed, the sound beautiful as it echoed around the room. “Poor Thor, not used to not being the centre of attention.” He arched, rubbing their erections together and practically purring from the sensation. “I was a good king, Thor, and I will be a good advisor.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed. He bent, taking Loki’s mouth in a hard kiss to silence him. Kissing was the best way to get Loki to stop talking. After months of listening to his people sing his brother’s praises, and throwing themselves in Loki’s lap, Thor was ready to stake his claim. It would be their first coupling since the destruction of their world, and Thor was tired of dancing around the issue. He wanted Loki, simple as that. “Mine,” Thor growled, his lightning responding to his mood and arcing around his body.

Loki jolted as a flick of energy zapped against his shoulder. “Thor!” He gasped, eyes wide, but his cock had twitched where it pressed against Thor’s thigh. 

“Hmm…” Thor hummed as he kissed his way down Loki’s chest, pushing the fabric aside as he went. “Seems I found a new kink. Wonder what other sounds I can pull from you.” He slid down, mouthing along the edge of Loki’s pants, and biting gently. Loki moaned, arching and twisting to Thor’s ministrations. 

The pants stayed on as Thor continued to mouth along Loki’s thighs, nuzzling his cock through the fabric. Loki moaned, spreading his legs as far as he could and thrusting into Thor’s hot, wet mouth. Every so often lightning sizzled across Thor’s skin to flick against Loki’s causing them both to moan. 

“Thor, please,” Loki panted. 

“For three months I listened to them, Loki,” Thor growled, his eyes white with power. “I listened to everyone from the cook to the head of engineering tell me how much they love you, how great of a king you were, and how wonderful of a husband you will make.” Loki writhed and cried out in passion as more lightning hit his skin; he shook, gasping for breath. “I had to watch as men and women threw themselves at your feet in hopes of gaining your favour.”

“Thor!” Loki gasped.

The sound of fabric tearing echoed around the room as Thor shredded the offending garments from Loki’s body. Loki’s cock lay against his stomach, hard and weeping; the head flushed darkly. “I had to listen to them, Brother, and the entire time I wanted to tell them, you were mine!” The last word was a growl before Thor’s mouth descended, taking the hard cock deep into his throat. 

“Thor!” Loki screamed, his hands sliding into Thor’s hair. Thor hummed again, and the grip tightened, Lok’s body shuddering through the sensations.

It had been a while since Thor took Loki deep into his mouth since he was able to take his time and savour the experience. He bobbed his head, licked over the head, and pushed the foreskin back to lick over the weeping slit. Loki moaned and twisted, pulling on his hair with each new sensation.

It was perfect; the spongy head, wet with Loki’s pre spend slid easily down Thor’s throat. He knew if he reached up, he would be able to feel the outline from outside his body. He swallowed, revealing in the choked sounds his brother was making, and then he hummed. Loki practically shot off the bed, his body bending nearly in half as he tried to bury himself even farther into the hot cavern surrounding his cock. There was nothing left to bury, Thor’s nose was pressed to Loki’s pelvis as he swallowed again, and again and again. 

Lightning flashed around the room, but thankfully Thor still kept enough of himself to keep his power in check. There was a green shimmer to the walls, which meant Loki was also keeping Thor’s power contained. He wondered briefly if that was possible before a sharp tug on his scalp brought him back to Loki’s magnificent cock. 

Slowly, he pulled up, his eyes locked with his brothers his entire time, and his lips tight around the hard flesh. Loki shuddered, mouth open as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Just as slowly as he ascended, Thor slid back down, his tongue working the underside. The flesh in his mouth grew harder, as Thor once again swallowed it whole and contracted his throat as tight as he could. 

There was a choked off squeak, and the hands in Thor’s hair tightened just before hot seed flooded his mouth. He pulled up, swallowing as quickly as he could whilst still using his mouth and tongue to keep the pleasure going. When Loki could give no more, and slumped to the bed, whimpering from every flick of overstimulation, Thor pulled off. He licked his lips and wiped his face with the back of his hand, grinning smugly. “I’m glad our people love you, brother, but don’t forget that you’re mine.”

Loki rolled his eyes but spread his legs wider in an invitation that Thor happily accepted. When the two curled together, wholly sated, hours later, Loki finally answered. “I am yours.” He pushed up on an elbow to look down at his brother’s sated face, pushing a lock of hair away. “But know that you are also mine, and I don’t take kindly to sharing.”

Thor nodded, pulling Loki back to him and covering them with the plush blankets before whispering, “to the gates of Valhalla and beyond.”


End file.
